


Brothers

by Aarashi



Category: One Piece
Genre: Brothers, Crew as Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gags, Gen, Jokes, Memories, Nakamaship, Post-Whole Cake Island
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 12:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19745725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aarashi/pseuds/Aarashi
Summary: "Oh, sorry, Zoro.”“I’m definitely gonna kill you someday...”Sanji thought they were used to that kind of things, after all. (...) In the end, those were the kind of things brothers did, weren’t they?"





	Brothers

He had missed the warmth of home.

“Ah, I’m so glad you came back! We really missed you, you know?”

Usopp had put an arm around his neck and was pushing him with enthusiasm. Sanji could do nothing but smile.

“Yeah, sorry about that. But I’m sure you didn’t miss me as much as you missed my food.”

They entered in the men’s room, followed by Luffy and Zoro. The rest of the crew was in the deck, taking care of the sails and the helm.

“Yeah, that as well…” Usopp reckoned. “But, hey, I’m serious, you scared us! Even Zoro was worried about you!”

“Ah? What are you talking about?” Zoro said, annoyed.

“Oh, come on, you can admit it, we were all worried! You said nothing but you just looked more annoyed than usual and you had that look on your eyes that said: ‘I’m gonna cut you if you dare to talk to me!’” Usopp mocked, and Zoro grabbed him from the shirt.

“Usopp, you bastard! Stop fucking around! I’ve got no look like that!”

“AHHHH, it’s exactly that look!”

“Uh, you’re being too noisy, guys…” Luffy said, tilting his head.

“You’re the noisy one!” Usopp, Zoro and Sanji replied at once.

They sighed. Usopp got away from Zoro’s grab and approached to the wall where they had their WANTED posters.

“Hey, Sanji, you didn’t put the new one… How is that?” Usopp asked, surprised. “I thought you’d be happy with your new bounty. It’s even higher than Zoro’s!”

“Tsk.”

“He said something about people caring about the name of Vinsmoke and Germa,” Luffy suddenly remembered.

“Shut up! I don’t wanna know anything about it!” Sanji replied, annoyed.

He threw the canister that contained the Germa raid suit to the depths of his locker. As he needed something more to remember those bastards. It had been more than enough seeing them again. He did not want to have anything to do with them. They were not his family. They had never been.

Inevitably, his mind went back to that damned castle, to those days when he ended up on the floor, crying, while he heard their laughs. Those cruel laughs that still pursued him and that he could currently hear, they sounded exactly like…

Sanji raised his head, alarmed, but he was still in the men’s room. Somehow (and for an unknown reason), Luffy had managed to get stuck in one of the bunks while his body was stretched and Zoro and Usopp were laughing. The three— no, the four of them were laughing, in fact, and those laughs had nothing to do with the ones that appeared in his nightmares. Those laughs were pure and crystalline as the cleanest water, and filled the room with warmth and a sweet scent. He wondered what that was.

“Now, stop laughing and help me!”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m coming. Zoro, take that foot…”

“You’re a pain in the ass, y’know?”

Sanji stared at them. He remembered the first time he had seen them, causing a big scene in the restaurant. The way they had parted together against the fish-men in Arlong Park. The promise they had made before entering in Grand Line. The—

Sanji barely had time to blink when Zoro, Usopp and Luffy fell over him. His body hit the wooden floor and he ended up laid down there, between Zoro and Usopp. He heard Luffy’s relieved sigh.

“Ah, finally… Hum? Oh, sorry, Zoro.”

“I’m definitely gonna kill you someday...”

Sanji thought they were used to that kind of things, after all. They were used to getting Luffy out of a mess, to finding Zoro whenever he got lost, to dealing with Usopp’s random fears. Sanji thought the three of them were also used to saving him when he ended up in the arms of terrible (and beautiful) ladies. In the end, those were the kind of things brothers did, weren’t they?

“Now, are you gonna move or not?”

“Don’t wanna!”

Sanji was about to smile. Yeah, he definitely remembered. He remembered those nights in the Going Merry, the long and absurd conversations they ended up having when Luffy couldn’t sleep. The game of cards they had in the deck, when they had nothing to do. The stupid fights they had every day and were forgotten a minute later. All the times they had beaten an enemy together. Every time they shared a drink.

The pleasure he felt when he put a plate before them and they smiled as they ate.

“Sanji?” Luffy called, from somewhere above him. “Are you alive?”

Finally, Sanji reacted and pushed him with the elbow. Luffy fell to the side. Zoro stood up, swearing. Usopp mumbled something unintelligible.

“Yeah.” Sanji smiled. They really felt like family. “I’m fine now.”


End file.
